


Here With Me Now

by princesschinatsu



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, kinda working through some thoughts I have on their relationship and how they would function together post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brennerdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennerdee/gifts).



> I swear this had direction at some point. I'm sorry... I realize I kinda went off on multiple aspects when I was trying to focus on one. At least it's short...

There was a time when she wondered if that mythical thing called romance would save her.Not ardently like some girls she knew at school who would press the newest issue of Margaret against their chests and sigh longingly.Just passingly while reading a romance in an assigned book for class.She had never put much stock in it, the idea of someone falling in love with her felt so alien that it wasn’t even worth considering.

‘There were… times like that.’ 

Machi thought to herself as she stared at her hand.It was encircled in someone else’s hand.This wasn’t the first time, but even now after three years of marriage the line between fiction and reality seemed to blur whenever he took her hand.

Was she imagining this?Did the romantic stories finally get to her head after all those years? 

‘I suppose to others… he looks like a shoujo manga lead.’ 

She shifted her eyes, careful not to move her head in hopes that he wouldn’t notice.He was smiling slightly and she could tell he was in high spirits.Her cheeks reddened just thinking that he was happy with her. 

But what Machi had learned, but already somewhat knew was that things never just went away.

When going to meet Yuki’s parents as a formality when they got engaged, she remembered how pale his face became even as he tried to smile reassuringly, and how tightly he had held her hand, as if it was the only thing holding him there.She had squeezed his hand back, and tried to remain calm in that moment.When she had difficulties breathing after a conflict with her boss at work, he had been there to calm her down once she had come home. 

That’s how their relationship was.An alteration of working to be stable when the other wavered.She learned how to recognize the small signs of stress that appeared in his expression when he was stressed, the same way he had noticed the reason behind her own compulsions. 

“… Machi?”

She realized she had been staring at him unconsciously. 

“Uh…”Her face reddened from the surprise and after a few seconds of trying to think of what to say, she looked down and just bumped her forehead into Yuki’s shoulder.

“Wha- what’s wrong?”Yuki asked surprised, since he wasn’t used to Machi initiating physical contact.

“…I was…”Machi managed to force out of herself.Every word felt big in her throat, the emotional weight trying to burst out of her.“…Thankful.That you are here with me.Sometimes, it still doesn’t feel real.I wonder how I’m here.So…” Her words flowed out progressively faster until they suddenly trailed off.She had never been used to talking about her feelings.Never been used to them mattering to others.Even now, somewhere in her gut she was worried she was imposing herself onto him. 

His face was slightly red, surprised at her outburst.But slowly it shifted back into a smile, a real one.He cocked his head to the side and asked her teasingly.

“So?”

She turned her face away.She could feel the heat rising from her cheeks.He had looped around to hold her other hand and face her.She instinctively pulled her hand out of his reach towards her.

“…So every time you reach out.I think it won’t connect.I think It’ll go right through and you’ll disappear.And so…” She lowered her hand now into his which was still held towards her.“Every time it’s a reconfirmation.”

“A reassurance.”Yuki added, smiling softly. 

Machi looked up surprised, forgetting her embarrassment in the moment.

“Me too.”He said, squeezing both hands.“I never really thought I could be here either.Every moment, every touch with you is precious.I treasure each one.”

Machi paused processing his words, and felt her face burst into flames within seconds.She tried to let go of his hands to hide her face but he wouldn’t let go, and so she awkwardly dragged his hands up with hers. 

“Machi, you’re so easily embarrassed…” Yuki laughed and she relaxed and brought her hands down.But she still refused to look in his direction.

But when he pulled her towards him, she let him.  And she rested her head in his chest, hearing his heart beat, his breathing.  All softly reminding her, that here and now, he was with her.

 


End file.
